


What Happens After Midnight

by CeruleanMisha



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gratuitous Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanMisha/pseuds/CeruleanMisha
Summary: Andy Dwyer has arranged for Natalie Ludgate to babysit his girls. She can't make it at the last minute, and asks her sister to cover for her. Andy has had a crush on Nat's sister April for a long time.I am taking prompt requests in comments.Click here for to see my prompt table.Request one or two or five or ten, as many as you want! Feel free to request a specific situation/time frame/verse that I write. Most will be April/Andy, but other P&R characters, as well as OC, and my headcanon for future children may appear.





	1. Unicorn Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted over in April and Andy Drabble Mania, but I have realised this is actually a fic that will require additional chapters, so, I'm reposting chapter one here.

"Daddy! Meadow's taking my crackers!" eight-year-old Echo Dwyer complained. She looked up at her father, her big green eyes almost a mirror image of his own. 

"Meadow!" Andy chastised his middle daughter. "Don't steal your sister's crackers! I'll give you more." He reached for the box, but so did nineteen-month-old Indigo. Her chubby little hand hit the box first, knocking it over. Crackers spilled onto the floor, and the dog was quick to move in to clean them up.

"But daddy, Echo's are better!" five-year-old Meadow whined.

"They're the same crackers. Right out of the same box, dummy." Echo growled at her sister, which earned her a narrow-eyed look from her father. 

"Echo." Andy said, his voice stern. He was the sort of dad who got down on the floor and played with his kids, he had been to more teddy bear tea parties than he could count and even had his nails painted at least a hundred times. Name calling was the one thing he couldn't and wouldn't tolerate. Nicknames were one thing, but derogatory names were not allowed.

Echo groaned. "Sorry, daddy." Andy gave her another Look. "Sorry, Meadow. I should have just said it's the same crackers, right out of the same box."

"Okay." Meadow smiled as Andy poured more crackers into her bowl. She looked up at him with dark eyes that reminded him of her mother. He should be used to that by now, but sometimes it hit him hard and he just had to take a moment, close his eyes, and regroup. "Daddy, can you give Echo some more too please? Since I taked hers." 

"Took. You took hers, not taked." Andy poured a few crackers into Echo's bowl. "But thank you for being sweet to your sister." 

The doorbell rang, and Champion took off running, barking his shrill bark. Indigo bounced against Andy's hip, kicking her legs and clapping her hands. Echo and Meadow jumped down from their chairs, crackers forgotten as they followed Champion to the door. Andy trailed behind, still holding the box of crackers, at least until Indigo knocked it out of his hand and sent a new wave of crackers onto the floor.

"Daddy can I open it?" Echo asked. She wasn't allowed to open the door without permission, but Andy nodded. They all knew who was on the other side. Only it wasn't Natalie, it was her sister, April. Unphased, the girls assaulted her with hugs and Andy put Indigo on her feet so she could join in. 

"Hey, Mr D," April rolled her shoulders. "Nat's come down with a stomach bug or something. She asked me if I'd cover for her, said she couldn't bail on you at the last second." 

Andy swallowed the lump in his throat. April was gorgeous, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to her. Not that he'd ever let her know that. No way. She was barely 21, and he already knew he'd want to murder some 30-year-old creeper who so much as looked at one of his girls even if she was technically legal. Thankfully he still had a few years before the boys would start to notice Echo.

"I'm not sure how late I'll be," he said. He was just going to focus on the business side of things. He was grateful Natalie hadn't canceled. He'd be in a really tough bind if she had. He couldn't miss this meeting, and he couldn't very well take the girls with him. "I can't have my cell on during the meeting, but I'll check it on my breaks." He really hoped she couldn't read the awkwardness in his voice. "My brother Alex lives about ten minutes away. His number is on the fridge, call him if you need anything. Indi needs Amoxicillin at nine, it's in the fridge, and they can try to stay up until I get home." 

"Yay!" Echo and Meadow cheered together. Indigo joined in a moment later, once she realised what they were doing. Natalie picked her up so Andy could give her a kiss on the cheek. He bent down to kiss Echo and Meadow, then grabbed his messenger bag and headed out. 

***

Andy didn't get home until after midnight. He wasn't surprised to find everyone passed out when he let himself into the house. April was sacked out on the couch with Echo and Meadow on either side, and Champion curled up on the floor. Indigo wasn't with them, and he assumed she was upstairs in her crib. He hoped she was upstairs in her crib. He wasn't worried, though, Natalie was totally responsible, and he'd never had a single issue or complaint with her when she took care of the girls for him, and he expected the same would be true of April.

Champion got up and trotted over to greet Andy. Andy pet him and praised him for being quiet and not waking everyone up with his barking.

Andy carefully moved in and picked Meadow up. She stirred, and mumbled something about unicorns, but the rest was incoherent. Andy couldn't help but smile as he pulled her to his chest. He carried her up to her bed and carefully eased her under the blankets. She was still wearing her bathing suit, but he wasn't going to worry about that. Trying to change her into pajamas would surely wake her up.

He kissed her forehead and wished her good night and sweet unicorn dreams before going down to get Echo. She was a bit heavier, and before long Andy wouldn't be able to carry her easily. But he wasn't quite ready to give that up just yet. He gently lifted her up and made his way upstairs to put her into bed. 

He stopped to check on Indigo, who was in fact asleep in her crib, before he went back downstairs. April was awake, sitting at the far end of the sofa with her legs tucked under her. She sat up when Andy lumbered into the room.

"How were the girls?" he asked. He sat down in a chair opposite the sofa, and across from April. He looked at her, but tried not to look her over. He couldn't help it, though. There was something about her that just called out to him. He felt his heart rate increase when he was around her. And it was stupid and silly. He was too old for her. And for all he knew, she had a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend. he really didn't know much about her. 

"Perfect angels," April told him, and drew his focus back to the present. She laughed a coy little laugh, and Andy tried not to show the fact his heart fluttered at the sound. "Well, Echo and Meadow got into it with each other over the crackers. And Indigo did not want to take her medicine. But otherwise they were darling angels as always." 

"I'm glad you came over." Not only because he liked to see her. He couldn't admit that, but he realised that was kind of how it sounded. He drew a breath and continued, trying to explain what he meant without sounding like the 30-year-old creeper with a thing for a 21-year-old girl. "I mean, thank you for giving up your Friday night to stay with my girls." 

April stretched, arching her back. She was wearing shorts and a T-shirt, the shirt rode up a little giving him a flash of skin. He looked away, but at the same time tried to seer the image into his brain. April's arms dropped back to her lap. "I wasn't really doing anything anyway. And I know Nat enjoys coming over here. She talks about the girls all the time. It was actually nice to spend some time with them." 

"I'm sure they loved having you here too," Andy said. He was actually kind of jealous he hadn't been able to stay home with them. But then April wouldn't have been necessary, so that was a silly thought. "I usually pay Natalie $10 an hour. Is that cool with you?"

April waved a hand. "Please. You don't have to pay me. I mean, we spent most of the time in the pool. It was all fun and games. It seems criminal to get paid for that." 

"I know, but..." Andy started.

April shook her head. "I don't want your money, Mr Dwyer."

"Andy. It's Andy," he told her. She wasn't a teenager. He didn't feel the need to be formal. 

"Okay, Andy. Consider it a favor, or whatever. I don't know." She smiled and he felt his tongue slide across his bottom lip. He mashed his lips together and hoped she didn't read anything into it. Except it seemed like maybe she did since she stood up and seemed to float across the space between them until she was right there in front of him, One hand going to his hair, the other braced against his thigh. She leaned forward and her lips, warm and wet, pressed against his. 

She tasted like mint chocolate chip ice cream and in that moment, it was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted. But he knew it was wrong. He put a hand on her shoulder and leaned back, breaking the kiss. "April..."

"Hmmm?" She question, dropping to her knees because leaning over like she was just wasn't practical. 

"We shouldn't..."

"Shhhh." April put a finger to his lips. "It's all right. I want this as much as you do." Her fingers danced to his jawline and she kissed him again. Her hands dropped to his belt, working to unfasten it. Andy lifted his hips, powerless to resist. he'd tried, she'd shut him down, and he was half hard and straining against the confines of his pants. 

She worked his belt loose, hands going right to the button and zipper to open his jeans. Her hand, soft and warm, jammed into his underwear and pulled him free. He groaned against her mouth. She shifted, and though he couldn't really see what she was doing, he knew she was working her shorts down. 

"April..." he murmured. He knew he should stop her, but he just didn't have the will to make her stop. How could he, when this was exactly how he'd dreamed it would happen someday? Of course, he'd imagined their first time together would be softer, sweeter, less frantic and hurried. But this was amazing too. 

All at once, she was crawling up and into his lap, and without breaking the kisses for longer than it took to breathe. His hips bucked upward as she took hold of him again and rubbed his cock against herself. He tried to resist, he knew he should try harder, or at least insist on getting a condom but he just...couldn't. "I'm on the pill," she said, as if she read his mind. 

She was already wet, already pulsing. She grunted and he groaned as she teased them both by forcing him to slide against the folds of skin, but denying him full entry. She couldn't keep that up for long. His hands gripped her waist and she set her hands to his shoulders as she finally took him in and began to rock her hips. 

She finally broke away from his mouth, her lips parted, and her breath came out in ragged bursts. Andy's hips rolled in time with her movements, so that he shot upward as she came down and the result was a slap of skin on skin as he plunged deep inside of her. "Andy..." She gasped, looking down at him, her brown eyes dark with lust. 

He let his head fall forward, his lips seeking a breast as she fucked him. Her orgasm flooded him moments later, and his wasn't far behind, both of them panting and whimpering. Her movement slowed as he went limp. "That was incredible," she purred, and her lips found his before he could reply.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy wakes up and realises he isn't alone in his bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adult themes.

Saturdays were for sleeping in. Andy pulled the curtains to block the sun and shut off whatever weekday alarms he had set. He'd wake when Indigo cried for attention, or the other two girls jumped into bed with him, whether it was 7 o'clock or noontime. It was never noon. It was rarely later than eight o'clock. But he still left it up to chance. 

He rolled over, groggy with sleep. Light filtered in from behind the curtains. That meant the girls would probably be up soon. He sighed and reached for his phone, fumbling a bit before his fingers found it and he pulled it over to look at it. 7:42. They were definitely going to be up soon. 

He groaned, dropped his phone and hoped he could go back to sleep for a few minutes before he had to get up and start his day. He would be fine once he had to get up. He lived for his girls, after all. They were his pride and joy, and he knew he was lucky to have them in his life. Their mother could have made a different choice, and he could have ended up alone. For that reason, and because they were his children and he loved them with all his heart, he would never take one moment with them for granted. That didn't mean he couldn't cherish his sleep, and hope for just five or ten more minutes.

"Mmmm, good morning." A hand on his shoulder and an unexpected voice had him feeling like he was going to jump out of his skin. His breath got hung up in his throat and it took a full three seconds before his brain caught up with all of the sensory and memory input. 

_April_. 

"What time is it?" she asked, her words stunted from not enough sleep. 

He managed to force air from his lungs through his throat and out before he turned over again, onto his side so he was facing her. The sheet was pulled up to her shoulders, but he didn't need to see beneath it to know she was naked. He knew she was, because he was too. And there was very good reason for that, his memory of falling into bed with her was pretty intense. 

"Almost quarter till eight," he told her. She shifted against him, pressing herself against his chest, her legs sliding along his under the sheet. "The girls will be getting up soon." 

April propped her head up on one arm. Her other hand caressed lines and shapes over his chest. "How do you want to handle that?"

"I don't think they would understand what was happening if they found you in here with me." He was pretty sure they wouldn't understand at all. At five and seven, their understanding of adult relationships was still very basic. They knew their parents had shared a bed when they were together, but since their mom left, Andy slept alone. He couldn't even imagine the sorts of questions they would come up with if they found April in his bed. 

She pressed forward, her hand going flat and still against his chest as she kissed his lips. Last night's passion bubbled up in him like a tiger clawing at his throat from the inside. He remembered how she'd taken complete control, fucking him in the chair downstairs. And then they'd fumbled their way upstairs, and into bed. He was pretty sure at least some of their clothes had been left behind in the living room. 

Almost any way he looked at it, he was looking at an awkward situation. And as much as he wanted to indulge in the kisses, and what could potentially come after the kisses, he had to think of the girls first. He had to put their emotional well being before his own physical desires. It wasn't easy, but he forced himself to push April away. Hands went to her shoulders, forcing her to lift her head and look down at him, her dark eyes moving rapidly across his face.

"They can't find you here." Regret tinged his voice. Because what he had to do and what he wanted to do were two very different things at the moment. He wanted to push her onto her back and have his way with her. Or maybe roll onto his back and let her ride him again. She seemed to like that. He liked it too. Giving her control, in a sense, and keeping his hands free to roam...

He couldn't think about that. He had three daughters to consider. he would always, always, always put their needs before his own. He sighed and moved away from April, sitting then slipping out of the bed, half hard with morning wood, and grabbing a clean pair of boxers from his drawer. "I'll go make sure they're still asleep and keep them busy if they're awake so you can slip out." 

April followed his lead, but didn't have a drawer to get clean underwear from. She wasn't even sure where her underwear ended up. "Just tell me one thing. Do you regret it?" She found her panties half under the bed, shook them out and stepped into them. It was a start, but she had several more items to find.

Andy closed the space between them and put his hands on her shoulders. He was a full head taller than her and his hands swallowed her shoulders easily. "No."

"Good. Cause I want to see you again." 

He wasn't sure that was a good idea. But on the other hand, he didn't have to forgo living his own life. He had the girls to take care of, and they would always come first. As long as April realised and accepted that fact, why couldn't they see each other again? "I'd like that too, April." 

She raised up on tip toe as his hands moved down her arms, and she kissed him again, though soft and unassuming this time. "You're a good man, Andy. Those little girls are lucky to have you as their dad." She smiled and bent down to pick up her skirt. She was pretty sure her blouse and bra had been discarded downstairs. 

She waited for Andy to duck out of the room, gave him a minute to check on the girls, while she stood there in her slightly damp underwear wondering how different her life could be, if she and Andy were to seriously hook up. She wasn't ready to be a mom, but his girls were kind of awesome. At least Echo and Meadow were, and she was pretty sure Indigo would be too when she got a little older. She wondered where the girls' mother was, but she also wondered what it would like to be their mother. 

She knew it would be chaos at times. Last night was proof of that. But honestly? She'd kind of loved every minute of it. Except when Indigo refused to swallow her medicine and instead spilled it all down the front of herself. That part wasn't so fun. But the tea party had been fun, swimming in the pool until everyone was utterly exhausted had been a blast. She could get used to that kind of thing. Especially with Andy by her side. 

She heard one of the girls squeal, then a thud that sounded suspiciously like Andy falling on the floor, followed by giggles. She decided that was her cue, and she slipped out of the master bedroom and inched slowly, carefully, quietly down the stairs. She gathered up all her clothes, dressed quickly and without taking care to make everything look nice and put together because she didn't know how much time she really had. She trusted Andy would keep the girls upstairs and distracted for a few minutes, but she didn't want to take any longer than necessary to get out of the house.

Still, she took a moment to look into the kitchen. She imagined herself fixing pancakes, probably with a lot of pint sized help, on Saturday mornings. There would be Bisquick and pancake batter all over the place, and probably maple syrup too. Maybe even some blueberries, or better yet, chocolate chips. There would be cups of milk and glasses of orange juice, and a heaping plate of bacon in the middle of the table, and it would be the best kind of Saturday morning. 

She sighed, chiding herself for thinking about things that were probably never going to happen. Spending one night with the guy didn't mean anything. Even saying it'd be cool to see each other again didn't mean it would ever happen. None of it meant anything was going to happen, and she was probably crazy for even thinking about it. She barely knew the guy. She was young, had her whole life ahead of her. Why would she want to get involved with a guy who has three kids?

There was just something about him. She didn't even know what it was. She didn't have the words to explain it, even to herself. Lack of words didn't make it any less real, but like a familiar song playing on the radio in a busy store. Unable to make out the words, hearing only the vague melody, and knowing what it is but being unable to recall exactly what it was, that was how April felt about Andy. He touched something deep inside her, but she didn't know what, she only knew that it touched her deeply and filled the cracks in her soul.


	3. She Could Get Used To Surprises Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie needs April to drive her over to the Dwyer house so she can babysit Andy's girls.

April drifted through the week in something of a fog. No matter what task presented itself to her at work or at home, all she could think about was Andy Dwyer and his posse of little girls. She thought about Echo's coy smile, or Meadow's infectious laugh, or the way Indigo babbled nonsense that only her sisters seemed to understand. Mostly she thought of Andy, and how his hands had felt, his fingers thick and soft as butterfly wings as he caressed her skin, his eyes green and bright with wonder as if he were touching a woman for the very first time. Which categorically wasn't true. He had three children, after all, and he very definitely knew what he was doing. 

Even if he let her have most of the control. She liked that, and he seemed to like it too. She didn't recall any complaints, at any rate. No, what she recalled was a lot of growls and moans and sighs and wandering hands. A lot of heat and passion and wanton desire. She wouldn't call it animalistic, but it there was definitely a hint of primal need in there. From both sides.

"Earth to April," a voice said, breaking through her thoughts. 

She shifted a little, blinked rapidly, and refocused. Her sister stood in front of her, her messenger bag slung over her shoulder. April felt an awkward, almost embarrassed smile tug at her lips. She knew Natalie couldn't read her thoughts, but she wouldn't be surprised if her sister had some vague idea what she was thinking about. "Oh, hey, Nat. What's up?" 

Natalie's smirk made April feel like Natalie definitely knew what she was thinking about. Oh well. She really only had herself to blame, since she'd told Natalie about her night with Andy. She kind of had to tell her when she didn't come home until morning, and basking in the afterglow of really incredible sex.

But hey. If she couldn't talk to her sister about these things, who could she talk to about it? Not Andy, that was for sure. And not Donna at work, because if she tried to talk to Donna about it, the whole office would know, and April would feel awkward about anyone even looking at her. 

Natalie combed a hand through her hair, trying to appear casual and uninterested. "I was wondering if you could give me a ride over to the Dwyer house? Andy needs me to watch the girls for a little while."

"What's wrong with your car?" April asked, even though she felt a little thrill at the possibility of seeing Andy. Just a glimpse. No, that wouldn't be enough. She wanted to get a good look at him. She wanted to look into his eyes and feel his lips, his hands his-

"I let Josh borrow it cause his car's in the shop. So that's a yes?" 

April sighed, as if she were put out. As if she didn't feel a tremor of excitement. "Yeah, I guess. Just give me a minute." 

"Okay. But don't take too long. I'm supposed to be there in like ten minutes."

April gave her a look. She slipped into the bathroom to relieve herself and freshen up a bit, right down to brushing her teeth. Just in case. She caught her eyes in the mirror and leaned against the counter, looking into her own reflection. _You are such an idiot. He doesn't care. He would have called or something if he wanted to see you again. You're just giving your sister a ride to a babysitting gig. Stop trying to make it more than that._ She chided herself, pushed off the counter and headed out.

She'd convinced herself she was was just going to drop Nat off and leave. There wasn't any logical reason for ehr to stay, after all. Nat didn't need to be walked up to the door. April would let her off at the street, she could walk across the yard to the house by herself. And that was that. She wouldn't even see Andy, because there wasn't any reason for her to. 

No reason other than the fact that she wanted to see him. But that was stupid. And not really a good reason at all. Nat was going to babysit. Which meant he had a meeting. He didn't have time to see her, even if he wanted to. And he wouldn't know she was dropping her sister off anyway. 

She had every intention of just leaving Natalie and heading off, but Andy and the girls were out front, almost as if they were waiting for Natalie to arrive. And maybe they were, since she was scheduled to babysit. Reading any more into it than that was stupid. And entirely pointless. 

"Pull into the drive," Natalie said. Andy gestured for her to do the same. What choice did she have? Defying them both seemed stupid and immature. She pulled into the drive, and as soon as she put the car in park, Andy nodded to the older two girls who took off running toward the car. He held Indigo in his arms and carried her over at a more casual pace.

"Come on, say hi to the girls," Natalie nudged April's arm. She got out of the car and knelt down and let Echo and Meadow hug her right there beside the car. 

April groaned, and got out of the car. "Is April gonna stay and watch us too?" Meadow asked.

"I don't think so, honey," Andy answered before April could. Her eyes flickered up to him, and damn if he wasn't the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen. He wasn't as pretty as a movie star, but she didn't care about pretty. There was just something about him that appealed to her. She didn't even know what it was. He wasn't classicly good looking. But he had beautiful eyes and an infectious smile. And there was always something inherently sexy about a guy with a baby...

"But..." Meadow and Echo chorused their disdain in unison.

Andy shook his head. "I was actually hoping she'd want to go out to dinner with me," Andy continued as if talking to the girls, but looking at April. 

That was a sneaky tactic, and she wasn't entirely sure how to respond. She glanced at Natalie, kneeling with Echo and Meadow, and a goofy grin on her face. It was apparent to April that her sister was in on this, and her entire babysitting gig right then depended on April saying yes to Andy's roundabout way of asking her out.

How could she say no? It was kind of sweet and cute and completely unexpected. It would be decidedly more awkward to say no than to agree, because of the setting, because her sister and his girls were somehow involved. And somehow that made it all the more real. 

"Well?" Natalie prodded her. She stood up and looked expectantly at her sister. 

April glanced at Natalie, and swung her gaze back up to Andy. She pressed her lips together and nodded. A flutter touched her heart, because holy shit, Andy really did want to see her again, and that was really all she'd been able to think about for the past week. 

"I'm not dressed for it, though," she said. She wore jeans and a short sleeved blouse.

"Your clothes are fine," he told her. He was dressed similarly in Khaki's and a plaid button down.

Natalie put her arms out toward Indigo who happily reached for her, allowing Nat to lift her up out of Andy's arms. "Come on, girls. Last one to the gate has to close it!" she said, giving them the inspiration to race to the back yard. 

"How long have you been planning this?" April asked as Andy directer her toward his Jeep. She grabbed her purse out of her car before following his lead. 

He went around to the passenger side to open and hold the door for her. "I talked to Natalie yesterday to try and arrange it." Once she was in, he closed the door and went around to the driver's side. 

She wondered if Josh had even needed Natalie's car, or if she's had him take it as part of the rouse to get her over to Andy's place. It didn't matter, she supposed. She'd figured out how to get April to bring her over, and now she was watching the girls knowing that April was going out on a date with their father. 

"You could have just asked me out, you know," she said, grinning at him as he backed out of the drive.

"I know. But I thought this would be more fun." And maybe it was a little foreshadowing as to the sorts of things she had to look forward to with him, and she could live with that. Because this was certainly unexpected. April didn't generally like surprises, but this was a good one.


End file.
